imortal drakness
by uchiha rei nara
Summary: - dia yang dilupakan dianggap sampah bahkan oleh keluarganya sendiri tidak dianggap dilecehkan dikucilkan itulah dia,dia diusir dari desanya Tapi tidak ada yg tau apa yg dia simpan sebuah kekuatan gelap yg tidak pernah mati.
1. Chapter 1

**Halo minna saya author baru jadi maaf kalo banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan**

 **Sumary- dia yang dilupakan dianggap sampah bahkan oleh keluarganya sendiri tidak dianggap dilecehkan dikucilkan itulah dia,dia diusir dari desanya**

 **Tapi tidak ada yg tau apa yg dia simpan sebuah kekuatan gelap yg tidak pernah mati.**

 **Arc-1-power of imortal drakness**

 **Chapter 1 school**

 **Sore hari terlihat seseorang berambut spike blood kuning yang mana lain dia adalah tokoh utama kita yang bernama naruto ,kalian berpikir kenapa dia tidak memakai marga atau nama clan ,naruto berpikir untuk apa menggunakan nama marga atau clan yang telah membuangnya**

" **naruto tunggu " seseorang dengan pakaian koki**

" **ya ada apa arashi-jiji " naruto berkata sambil membalikan badan**

" **apakah kau tidak sekolah? "tanya arashi " tidak " balas naruto enteng nya " apakah kau mau sekolah? " arashi bertanya lagi " aku tidak punya uang jadi aku tidak sekolah "balas naruto sambil berjalan pelan meninggalkan arashi sendirian " bagai mana kalau kau kudaptarkan sekolah di kouh? "**

" **boleh saja " jawab naruto acuh**

" **baiklah besok kau mulai sekolah dan ini seragam mu " kata arashi sambil memberika seragam kouh akademi**

" **eh... kenapa cepat sekali "naruto langsung mengambil seragam yang di berikan arashi**

" **hehe sebenarnya aku sudah mendaftarkan mu kemarin " arashi menjawab sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal**

" **apa maksud nya kau mendaftarkan ku dari kemarin? " tanya naruto penasaran sambil seawdroop karna melihat arashi berlari meninggalkan naruto sanggat kencang**

" **hah... sudahlah lebih baik aku siap siap untuk besok " kata naruto yang masih seawdroop**

' **kau siap han ' ucap batin naruto pada se ekor naga hitam besar bersayap api hitam dari sihir**

' _**Tentu saja gaki '**_ **si naga membalas ucapan naruto , jika kalian ingin tau sosok naga itu kalian cari aja gambar phantom hanibal**

' **akan aku buktikan siapa aku sebenar nya 'kata naruto membatin kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan membuat semua yang menghalanginya menderita.**

 **Skip time pagi hari**

 **Seorang denggan rambut blod spike kuning memakai seragam kouh akademi tenggah bersiap siap pergi kesekolah ,setelah menggunci apartemen kecil nya naruto langsug pergi menuju kouh akademi**

' **Brukk... ' naruto yg sedang melamun tidak sadar bahwa di depan nya ada seorang biarawati berambut pirang sama dengan nya**

" **ittai... " suara dari gadis yg di tabrak naruto ,dengan suara itu naruto langsung sadar bahwa dia telah menabrak seseoran**

" **ah sumimasen aku sedang melamun" kata naruto sambil memungguti pakaian gadis yang ia tabrak**

" **arigatou um... "**

" **naruto namaku naruto " kata naruto sambil menggulurkan tanggan**

" **aku asia argeto aku baru di sini, naruto-san bisa kah kau tunjukan dimana gereja yang ada di kouh**

" **tentu ayo aku antar " kata naruto sambil berjalan pelan mengantar asia ke gereja yang ada di kota kouh**

" **kita sudah sampai asia-san "**

" **arigatou apakah naruto-san mau mampir sebentar dulu "**

" **gomen aku sudah telambat sekolah ja ne "**

 **Skip**

' **Hah hah hah sial aku terlambat ' kata naruto ngos ngosan sambil berlari di lorong sekolah**

' **bruk ' sial bagi naruto dia harus menabrak seseorang lagi**

" **gomen " kata naruto berdiri sambil mengulurka tanggan pada gadis yang ia tabrak lagi dilorong**

 **Sang gadis yang melihat uluran tangan tercenggan pasal nya wajah orang yg menabrak diri nya adalah orang yang pernah menyelamatkan nya waktu kecil**

" **kau...**

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Sumary : dia yang dilupakan dianggap sampah bahkan oleh keluarganya sendiri tidak dianggap dilecehkan dikucilkan itulah dia,dia diusir dari desanya Tapi tidak ada yg tau apa yg dia simpan,sebuah kekuatan gelap yg tidak pernah mati.

Arc-1-power of imortal drakness

Chapter 2 pertemuan

" KAU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI ? " gadis itu bertanya sambil berteriak.

" gomen tapi apakah kita saling kenal." balas naruto,gadis itu berdiri sambil menunduk agar tidak terlihat kau dia menangis, tanggan gadis itu menggepal kuat.

' PLAK ' suara tamparan keras diterima naruto.

" BAKA" setelah menampar naruto gadis itu menanggis dan langsung berhambur kepelukan naruto.

" naruto-kun baka hiks hiks... kau tidak menggigat ku, aku gadis yang pernah kau selamatkan waktu itu. " kata gadis itu sambil menanggis di pelukan naruto.

" eh... kau gadis yang pernah kuselamatkan dari serigala itu kan ? " tanya naruto

" iya baka " balas gadis itu

FLASH BACK

" aduh sepertinya aku tersesat dihutan ini, dan sepertinya akan segera turun hujan " kata gadis berumuran 13tahun.

Sigadis terus berjalan didalam hutan yang gelap dan menakutkan, yang banyak dihuni hewan buas .

" bagaimana ini aku tidak menemukan jalan keluar dari hutan ini." Kata gadis itu yang hampir menyerah mencari jalan keluar dari hutan.

' srek...' suara ada sesuatu yang bergerak didalam semak semak .

" a,apa itu ? " gadis itu mulai ketakutan, tapi karna rasa inggin tau yang mengalahkannya, gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk melihat apa yang ada didalam semak semak.

" eh anak kucing " gadis itu langsung menggambil anak kucing itu.

Gadis itu melihat bahwa kaki si kucing itu terluka, dia membawa kucing itu ketempat aman untuk diobati tapi.

' auuuu ' suara serigala yang memanggil kelompoknya

" " si gadis langsung ketakutan karna melihat serigala dengan mata merah menyala di dalam gelap.

Terlihat beberapa serigala kelaparan yang melihat kearah si gadis itu, si gadis mulai ketakutan karna serigala itu mulai mendekat.

" TOLONG..." si gadis berteriak karna serigala itu berlari kearah nya

' **blody range '** sebuah suara halus tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh telingga yang disusul oleh sesuatu yang cepat seperti bor ber api hitam.

" dai joubu "suara seorang anak lelaki yang seumuran denggan nya

Si gadis yang menutup mata perlahan membuka matanya, dia kaget dengan apa yang dilihat nya, mayat serigala yang mulai terbakar api hitam dan seorang anak laki laki berambut pirang denggan tanda lahir kumis kucing yang membuat nya terlihat imut.

" hei kau baik baik saja kan " suara itu kembali menyadarkan gadis itu.

" emnph, kau siapa ? ,apakah kau yang menyelamatkan ku ?, apakah kau yang membunuh segerombolan serigala itu ? " hanya di balas angggukan dan banyak pertanyaan dari gadis itu.

" hey bertanya itu satu satu, aku naruto uchiha dan untuk pertanyaan yang lain jawaban nya iya " balas naruto pada gadis itu

" arigatou karna telah menyelamatkan ku." Gadis itu membungkuk kearah naruto

" santai saja, aku menyelamatkan mu tidak segaja saat aku mencari kucing ku ,tapi sepertinya kucing ku ada pada mu. Oh iya nama mu siapa ? " balas naruto sambil mengambil kucing itu dari genggaman si gadis

" tsubaki shira ,pagil saja tsubaki uchiha-san " kata gadis itu yang ternya ta bernama tsubaki tersebut

" kalau begitu panggil aku juga denggan nama depan ku tsubaki-chan "balas naruto sambil tersenyum

" h,hai naruto-kun " kata tsubaki memerah karna melihat senyuman naruto

" kau kenapa tsubaki-chan, wajah mu memerah."

Naruto yang kawatir memajukan dahinya ke dahi tsubaki, karna ulah naruto wajah tsubaki memerah melebihi warna kepiting rebus .

" tidak panas " karna sipat tidak peka naruto, naruto jadi tidak tau apa yang terjadi kepada tsubaki.

" a,aku tidak apa kok naruto-kun "kata tsubaki meyakinkan naruto

" kau yakin tsubaki-chan ? " tanya naruto agak kawatir

" emnph " hanya anggukan yang di berikan tsubaki

" kalau begitu aku akan menggantarmu pulang "

FLASH BACK END

" jadi kau tsubaki ? " tanya naruto penasaran

" emnph, apa yang kau lakukan disini naruto-kun ? " balas tsubaki yang sudah berhenti menangis sambil berpelukan.

" aku akan sekolah disini tsubaki-chan dan bisakah kau menggantarku keruang kepala sekolah ?" naruto melonggarkan pelukan tsubaki

" ayo " tsubaki langsung menggengam tanggan naruto

SKIP

" jadi kau di kelas berapa naruto-kun ? " tanya tsubaki penasaran dan sambil berharap naruto sekelas dengan nya .

" aku di kelas 3A apakah kau tau jalan ke kelas itu tsubaki-chan ? " tanya naruto dengan tampang polos nya, sial nya bagi naruto harus menerima tubrukan keras lagi dari tsubaki.

" tentu saja, karna kita sekelas naruto-kun " tsubaki sanggat senang karna naruto sekelas dengan nya.

Skip di lorong nya

" naruto-kun kau tunggu dulu diluar ya " tsubaki menyuruh naruto untuk diam diluar dulu

" hai " hanya itu balasan naruto

' srekk ' suara pintu di geser

" shira-san dari mana saja kau " kata guru yang mengajar

" gomen, sensei saya terlambat karna mengantar murid baru " kata subaki sopan sambil membungkukan badan nya

" kau begitu kau kembali ketempat duduk mu " guru itu langgsung menyuruh tsubaki kembali ketempat duduk nya

Tsubaki langsung kembali ketempat duduk nya sedangkan siguru keluar kelas untuk melihat murid baru itu

' srekk ' pintu itu dibuka lagi oleh guru

" jadi kau murid baru itu , kau boleh masuk " kata guru pada naruto

" hai " balas naruto

" minna kita kedatangan murid baru uchiha-san silahkan perkenalkan dirimu " kata guru yang membuat semua orang kaget karna marga yang dipakai oleh pemuda berambut kuning itu sama sepeti salah satu idola sekolah.

" namaewa naruto uchiha yorosiku desu " kata naruto sambil tersenyum dan cara itu berhasil meklukan semua wanita yang ada dikelas

" Kyaa... apa kau sudah punya pacar ? "

" apa kau mau menjadi pacarku ? "

" sudah kalau ada pertanyaan acungkan tanggan " kata guru yang melerai kebirisikan dikelas , seorang gadis dengan kacamata dan rambut bob hitam menggangkat tanggan nya

" ya shitori-san " si guru menunjuk sona

" kenapa kau menggunakan marga yang sama dengan sasuke ? "

TBC

Maaf ya kalau lama karna sekolah saya sedang ujian uas jadi pokus belajar

Makasih yang gasih masukan dan minta saran untuk pair naruto selai tsubaki

Naru x harem

Atau nambah satu

Sona sitri

Akeno himejima

Thoka yatogami

Atau yg lain terserah kalian


	3. Chapter 3

Sumary : dia yang dilupakan dianggap sampah bahkan oleh keluarganya sendiri tidak dianggap dilecehkan dikucilkan itulah dia,dia diusir dari desanya Tapi tidak ada yg tau apa yang dia simpan,sebuah kekuatan gelap yang tidak pernah mati.

Arc-1-power of imortal drakness

Chapter 3 crows no sharingan

 **Sebelumnya**

" namaewa naruto uchiha yorosiku desu " kata naruto sambil tersenyum dan cara itu berhasil meklukan semua wanita yang ada dikelas

" Kyaa... apa kau sudah punya pacar ? "

" apa kau mau menjadi pacarku ? "

" sudah kalau ada pertanyaan acungkan tanggan " kata guru yang melerai kebirisikan dikelas , seorang gadis dengan kacamata dan rambut bob hitam menggangkat tanggan nya

" ya shitori-san " si guru menunjuk sona

" kenapa kau menggunakan marga yang sama dengan sasuke ? "

Story begin

" sebenarnya nama uchiha bukan sebuah marga tapi nama sebuah clan yang berpenggaruh di konoha." Naruto sedikit menjelaskan .

" lalu kenapa kau berbeda dengan Sasuke-san, bahkan rambut, mata, bahkan dari yang aku lihat sifat kalian berbeda." Kata Sona yang terus menyelidiki Naruto.

" sebenarnya aku bukan asli dari clan uchiha tapi aku hanya menggugankan nya." Kata Naruto yang menundukan kepalanya.

" tapi kenapa kau menggunakan nama clan uchiha kalau kau bukan seorang yang berasal dari clan uchiha? " tanya Sona yang masih penasaran.

" maaf tapi aku tidak ingin menjelaskan nya, kalau kalian bertanya 'kenapa ?' karna itu sanggat menyakitkan untuk di ingat. " balas Naruto yang tidak inggin mengigat masa lalu yang menyakitkan.

" tapi itu tidak menjawab rasa penasaran ku " Sona masih penasaran dengan siapa Naruto, sebenarnya sona berniat menjadikan Naruto bagian dari preegade nya, siapa tau Naruto memiliki kekuatan yang sama seperti sasuke.

" maaf tapi aku tidak inggin membahas nya shitori-san." Mata Naruto yang awalnya berwarna blue shaprine berubah menjadi mata es yang sanggat dinggin.

Semua yang melihat Naruto seperti itu terkejut, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu nya ?, pertanyaan seperti itu berada dipikiran setiap murid kelas 3A.

" baiklah uchiha-san kau duduk didekat shira-san, kau tau dia kan." Kata Guru menyuruh Naruto duduk.

" hn " hanya itu balasan naruto

Skip time

Banyak siswa maupun siswi yang berkeliaran dilorong karna sudah waktu istirahat dari pelajaran petama, biyasanya semua orang pergi kekantin untuk membeli makanan, atau pergi ketaman sekolah hanya untuk beristirahat.

Terlihat empat orang dikelas 3A hanya berdiam diri, mencari suana yang pas untuk memulai bicara.

" Naruto-kun " Stubaki akhirnya memulai percakapan duluan.

" ada apa Stubaki-chan ? " Naruto membalas pangilan Stubaki.

" apa kau mau memakan bekal dengan ku, soal nya bekal ku kebanyakan jadi aku takut ini tidak habis." Stubaki berharap kalau naruto mau memakan bekal milik nya berdua.

" hmnph " hanya anggukan balsan Naruto, sebenarnya Naruto tidak membawa bekal jadi dia ambil tawaran Stubaki, toh dia teman Naruto.

" Stubaki jangan bilang kau mengenalnya lebih dulu dari pada kami." Kata Sona yang mencoba masuk dalam percakapan NaruStuba.

" kaicho sebenarnya aku sudah mengenal Naruto-kun dari kecil." Kata Stubaki

" a,apa tapi seingat ku kau tidak memiliki kenalan anak laki laki waktu kau kecil." Sona tidak pecaya apa yang didegarnya.

" Stubaki-chan benar shitori-san aku dan dia berteman sejak kecil tapi kami berpisah juga waktu kecil." Naruto berusaha membenarkan kata kata Stubaki.

" sudah cukup basa basinya, uchiha-kun apa kau mau menjadi preegade ku ? " Rias sudah tidak sabar dengan penbicaraan yang menurutnya bertele tele seperti ini.

" apa maksud mu Gremory-san ? " kata Naruto yang berpura pura tidak tau .

" jangan sok bodoh kau tau kalau aku, Sona, Akeno, bahkan Stubaki bukan manusia kan, aku juga merasakan aura ane dari mu sebenarnya kau itu apa? " Rias sudah tidak sabar dengan Naruto.

' padahal aura ku sudah kutekan ke titik terendah'ucap Naruto membatin, "apa maksudmu Gremory mengatakan aku itu apa?, bukan sudah jelas aku manusia biasa bahkan aku hanya memiliki sedikit chakra, tidak seperti Sasuke yang memiliki banyak chakra,dan yang satu lagi aku tau kalian itu iblis." kata Naruto panjang lebar.

"a-apa Naru jadi kau tau aku iblis " kata Tsukabi yang sedang kawatir karna tau kalau dia itu iblis.

"emnph" hanya anggukan balasan dari Naruto.

" kau begitu kenapa kau tidak menjauh dari kami kalau kau tau kami bukan manusia." Kata Rias agak tinggi kepada Naruto.

" kau itu aku tidak merasakan niat jahat dari kalian, walaupun aura kalian adalah aura negatif tapi kalian tidak memiliki niat jahat pada ku." Kata Naruto sambil melihat keluar jendela, karna menurut Naruto hari ini sedang cerah dan lagit juga sedang bagus dia mencoba mencari ketenanggan dari semua ocehan Rias.

" ara-ara apakah uchiha-kun bisa merasakan niat jahat atau baik seseorang? " Akeno yang penasaran dengan kemampuan Naruto bertanya.

" emnph, aku mendapatkannya dari clan asalku." Naruto membalas sambil melihat keluar jendela.

" sampai disini saja kalian menggetahui informasi tentangku, aku inggin pergi." Naruto langsung berjalan keluar menuju atap

' Han apakah aku harus menyembunyikan kekuatan asliku? ' batin Naruto bertanya pada naga yang ada dalam tubuh nya.

' **itu terserah pada kau gaki aku hanya akan mendukung apa saja yang kau lakukan, kau harus inggat kau bisa menjadi penyelamat atau penghancur dunia ini, itulah takdirmu dari kami-sama gaki.'** Hannibal mencoba menggigatkan takdir Naruto yang diberi kami-sama itu.

' arigatou Han kau memang teman ku yang paling baik.' Kata Naruto kepada Han atau Hannibal sang imortal drakness dragon yang menjadi satu dengan nya itu.

' **tak masalah gaki, karna kita dua bentuk dan dua jiwa yang jadi satu.'** Han inggat saat pertama kali dia dan Naruto bertemu.

FLAS BACK ON

Terlihat seorang bocah berumur enam tahun sedang bejalan dengan banyak luka para pada tubuh nya, baju yang robek, darah hampir menyelimuti seluruh tubuh bocah itu, malang sekali nasib Naruto waktu kecil.

Kalau tidanya kenapa Naruto begini, karna dia kabur dari desa yang selama ini menggiginkan dia pergi dengan membawa sebelah mata sharingan dan sebuah katana pendek milik kakak anggkat nya itu.

" a-arg kenapa luka bodoh ini terus mengeluarkan darah sih." Kata Naru kecil yang sambil mencoba menutup luka nya degan kain baju nya yang sobek.

" arg, akan aku balas kalian suatu hari nanti sialan." Naru kecil terus berjalan menelusuri hutan yang gelap karna sudah malam.

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya datang menerjang Naruto, Naruto yang belum siap akhir nya masuk kedalam cahaya tersebut .

" cih aku belum mau mati, sebelum membalas mereka." Naruto yang beranggapan dirinya kan mati itu langgsung kaget karna ada dua sosok yang langgsung mendekatinya.

" siapa kalian? " kata Naruto kepada dua sosok yang mendekatinya.

" tenanglah Uchiha Naruto atau aku harus menyebut marga aslimu." kata sosok yang berwarna putih.

" kami disini inggin memperbaiki takdir mu yang menyedihkan itu." Kata sosok yang berwarna hitam.

" kalian belum menjawab pertanyaan ku." Naruto terus bersiaga siapa tau dua sosok ini musuh yang menggiginkan nyawa nya itu.

" aku tuhan atau yang sering kalian sebut kami-sama." Kata sosok putih

" aku yami." Kata sosok hitam

" ah maaf kan hamba kami-sama, yami-sama atas ketidak lancangan saya." Kata Naruto yang langgsung membunggkuk.

" banggunlah, kami disini ingin meberikan dua hal yang sepesia untuk mu." Kata Kami yang memerintahkan Naruto bangun dari sujud nya

" baiklah aku yang akan menjelaskan, yang pertama kau bebas memilih takdirmu sendiri, untuk yang kedua kami akan menjadikan mu naga tapi kau memiliki dua jiwa untuk jiwa yang pertama adalah jiwa mu sendiri , sedangkan yang kedua adalah jiwa naga yang akan membantumu dalam semua masalah mu." Kata Yami yang menjelaskan panjang

Naruto masih dia saja menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan kami dan yami padanya.

" sekarang kami akan memberimu sebuah pertanyaan. " yami menyerahkan semua pada kami untuk memberi Naruto pertanyaan.

" dasar kau ini, baiklah langsung saja pertanyaan nya adalah apakau kau menerima kau menjadi naga dan inggin membuat takdir sendiri ? " kata kami kepada Naruto

" hai hamba menerima kami-sama, yami-sama hamba siap jadi naga dan akan menentukan takdir hamba sendiri. " dengan jawaban itu tubuh naruto langsung diselimuti api hitam ke unguan.

Sedang kan Kami dan Yami hanya tersenyum naruto mau menerima semua yang mereka berikan, saat api itu mulai hilang terlihat luka Naruto yang sudah hilang dan tanggan kananya berubah (cari tau tanggan lindow amamiya dari gods eater ).

" sekarang apa yang kau rasakan? " tanya kami pada Naruto

" yang hamba rasakan sebuah kekuatan besar masuk kedalam tubuh hamba." Kata Naruto yang terus melihat tanggan kanannya yang berubah.

" dan untuk mu Hannibal latihlah naruto sampai bisa mengendalikan kekuatan mu." Yami berkata pada jiwa naga yang ada pada tubuh Naruto.

" **hamba mengerti yami-sama, kami-sama. "** Hannibal atau jiwa naga yang ada di tubuh Naruto berbicara.

" siapa itu ? " dengan belo'on nya Naruto bertanya.

" **aku Hannibal atau jiwa naga yang dimaksud oleh kami-sama dan yami-sama."** Hannibal yang ada didalam tubuh Naruto menjawab.

" oh kau jiwa naga yang disebut itu yah." Kata Naruto dengan tampang polos nya.

" Naruto, Hannibal kau begitu kami pergi dulu." Kata kami pada mereka berdua.

" hai **/hai** " jawab mereka berbarengan

FLAS BACK OFF

' kau kenapa Han? 'tanya naruto pada Hannibal yang terlihat melamun.

' **hanya menggigat masa lalu saja gaki.'** Hannibal tersenyum karna menggigat masa lalu nya saat bertemu Naruto.

' kaulau begitu aku pergi dulu ja nee.' Kata naruto yang meninggalkan minscape nya.

Tampa terasa langit sudah gelap menjadi hitam, dan terdenggar suara ledakan – ledakan didedak sekolah yang dapat disebutkan terjadi pertarungan disana.

" bukan nya itu kelompok sitri, gremory, dan rokiee dua belas." Kata Naruto yang melihat latihan mereka

" sebaiknya aku latihan sambil menggangu mereka saja." Sifat jahil Naruto keluar dan dia memutuskan untuk bergabung latihan.

Setelah melakukan henge naruto langgsung melompat dari atas untuk menggacau latihan kelompok sitri, gremory, dan rokiee dua belas.

Bumm, sebuah ledakan kecil tercipta karna ulah Naruto yang sedang menggunakan toeng anbu sinshui uchiha sang kakak tercintanya itu.

" a-apa yang terjadi? " kata sang seiryuukutei atau issei hyudo yang menjadi bagian dari kelompok gremory.

" apa kah aku boleh ikut latihan ini." Kata Naruto yang menjadi crows no sharinggan.

" siapa kau? " kata Menma.

" kalian boleh memanggilku Crows." Balas crows pada menma.

" apa mau mu disini? " kata sang heirless clan sitri.

" aku hanya inggin menyapa seseorang dan sekaligus ikut latihan saja." Kata crows santai sambil mendekati Koneko.

" hassahiburi Koneko-chan." Kata crows sambil menggelus puncak kepala Koneko.

" hassahiburi mo crows-sama." Kata Koneko sambil tersenyum yang sanggat langka.

Semua orang yang ada disana langsung melihat kearah Koneko dan crows, satu lagi yang membuat semua orang cenggang adalah senyuman Koneko yang sangat manis itu.

" kau semakin tinggi dan keren crows-sama " satu lagi yang membuat semua orang tercenggang adalah semburat merah yang ada di pipi Koneko.

" kau juga semakin imut dan manis shiro-chan." Kata crows yang terus menggusap kepala Koneko.

Lengkap sudah, wajah koneko sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang matang karna di puji oleh tuan lama nya itu.

" janggan bilang kau anak berambut hitam yang menitipkan Koneko pada ku dulu." Kata Rias yang tidak percaya.

" itu benar aku adalah anak itu." Jawab crows.

" tapi kenapa rambutmu berwarna kuning bukan hitam seperti dulu, apakah kau menggecat warna rambutmu seperti itu? " tanya Rias pada crows atau Naruto.

" Rias-sama sebenarnya rambut Na, ah tidak crows-sama itu sunggunya warna kuning, sedagkan untuk warna hitam crows-sama mengecat rambutnya sebelum menyerahkan aku pada mu." Jawaban nya buka berasal dari crows tapi Koneko.

" jadi gremory-san apakah boleh aku mengambil kembali shiro-chan ku hmnp? " crows bertanya kepada Rias, sedangkan yang lain hanya terkeut pasalnya orang ini adalah tuan Koneko yang asli.

" apa maksudmu sialan, sebelum kau menggambil Koneko-chan langkahi mayat ku dulu." Kata issei marah karna Koneko akan diambil orang lain.

" Issei sebaik nya kau diam saja." Rias mencoba melerai Issei yang sedang marah.

" aku tidak peduli, aku menantang mu jika aku menang Koneko akan tetap jadi bagian kelompok gremory." Issei salah menantang orang dia tidak tau kalau Naruto atau crows tidak dapat dibunuh.

" tantangan ya, baiklah tapi jika aku menang Koneko kembali kepadaku dan kau harus bertelanjang pergi ke sekolah kouh ini." Sifat jahil Naruto keluar lagi dan sekarang korbanya adalah Issei .

" crows-sama sifat jahil mu tidak berubah." Kata koneko kembali datar.

" baiklah aku terima, tapi apa untung nya untuk mu jika aku telanjang pergi kesekolah kau bukan murid disini kan." Issei langsung menerima tawaran Crows.

" kau salah, aku juga murid di kouh akademi." Crows menjawab.

"APA" semua orang terkejut dengan peryataan Crows yang barusan.

" bisa tidak untuk tidak berteriak, dan kapan pertarunggan nya dimulai." Kata Crows sambil menutuo telinga.

" baiklah ayo kita mulai, akan ku buat kau menyesal karna melawan sang seiryuukutei. " Issei berkata dengan semanggat.

" Sitri-san bisa buatkan kami kekai yang kuat tidak." Sebuah perkataan yang polos keluar dari Crows.

" aku tau itu, minna." Sona langsung memerintahkan kelompok nya untuk membuat kekai untuk pertarunggan Crows versus Issei.

" hai " dengan perintah langsung dari sang kaicho semuat kelompok Osis langsung menyebar untuk membuat kekai.

Tidak berselang lama sebuah kubah langsung menyelubungi mereka yang ada di sekolah kouh gakuen.

Dengan muncul nya kekai itu Issei langsung melesat kearah Crows, dia berusaha memukul topeng Crows, tapi sayang pukulannya hanya menembus tubuh Crows, semua yang ada disana terbengong.

"a-apa serangan ku menembusnya." Issei tidak percaya apa yang dilihat nya,serangan nya menembus tubuh Crows.

" kau bukan tipe orang sabar ya, sama seperti seseorang yang ku kenal dulu." Crows langsung memberi Issei sebuah tendangan diperut.

'Buagh' sebuah tendangan keras diterima Issei di perut, Issei pun terpental sampai jauh.

'akh' darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Issei, Issei langsung berdiri dan mengelap darah yang ada dibibir nya dengan tangan nya.

" kuberi kau waktu sepuluh menit untuk menyeranng ku, aku tidak akan bergerak dari tempat ini." Dengan deklarasi yang Naruto atau Crows itu membuat Issei tersenyum.

" akan kubuat kau menyesal karna sudah berkata seperti itu." Issei langsung berlari sekali lagi untuk memukul Crows.

'Buagh' sebuah pukulan dengan gaulet merah milik Issei menggenai topeng polos, tapi yang aneh nya topeng itu tidak pecah bahkan tergores.

" sial keras sekali topeng itu." Issei yang inggin mengetahui wajah dibalik topeng polos Crows, bermaksud menghancurkan topeng nya untuk melihat siapa murid kouh akademi yang menjadi tuan dari Koneko tersebut.

Bossh, bossh, bossh, bossh, bossh

EXPLOTION, **dragon shoot**

Gaulet ditangan Issei mengeluarkan sebuh laser merah yang mengarah kearah Crows.

'BOOM' suara ledaka yang berasal dari Crows yang sebagai pusat dari ledakan itu, asap yang menyelimuti mulai hilang dan terlihat Crows masih berdiri dengan tegak diatas kawah yang berukuran sedang itu.

" waktumu sudah habis, sekarang giliranku." Semua orang langsung kawatir akan apa yang terjadi pada Issei setelah ini.

Crows langsung terbang keudara dengan sayap api hitam keunguan nya itu dan mengangkan satu tangannya.

' **Amaterasu nagama tama'** sebuah api hitam berbentuk mata sharingan bertomoe tiga langsung turung dengan cepat kearah Issei.

'BOOM' sebuah ledakan besar terjadi semua yang kawatir akan keadaan Issei dibuat cemas.

" ISSEI " sebuah teriakan kawatir datang dari heirles clan gremory yang kawatir akan keadaan pion nya itu.

" sepertinya kau berlebihan Crows-sama." Kata Koneko dengan tampang datar menghampiri Crows.

" gomen-gomen soal nya aku binggung inggin mengeluarkan jurus yang mana untuk melawan anak ini." Crows berkata sambil tanggan mengaruk kepala belakang yang tidak gatal.

" oy gremory sesuai perjanjian aku ambil kembali Koneko dari mu." Crows langsung pergi membawa Koneko.

Terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang termenung dijendela melihat kearah langit.

" akhirnya aku menemukan mu."

TBC

Maaf ya lama lagi soal nya uas baru selesai dan alham dulilah saya dapet peringkat 9 dari 10 besar

Untuk pair ane usahain bikin scen bagus

Untuk profil Naruto

Nama – Naruto Uchiha

Sejata – katana cakra (milik shinsui), black hermit ( cari di google)

Kekuatan – api hitam, penggendali bayangan, dan sharinggan

Penampilan – pakaian hitam dengan simbol clan uchiha dibelakang, celana jens biru panjang, sepatu pants dengan garis garis ungu .

Sekian dari **uchiha rei nara**


	4. Chapter 4

Sumary : dia yang dilupakan dianggap sampah bahkan oleh keluarganya sendiri tidak dianggap dilecehkan dikucilkan itulah dia,dia diusir dari desanya Tapi tidak ada yg tau apa yang dia simpan,sebuah kekuatan gelap yang tidak pernah mati.

Arc-1-power of imortal drakness

Chapter 4

 **Sebelumnya**

" sepertinya kau berlebihan Crows-sama." Kata Koneko dengan tampang datar menghampiri Crows.

" gomen-gomen soal nya aku binggung inggin mengeluarkan jurus yang mana untuk melawan anak ini." Crows berkata sambil tanggan mengaruk kepala belakang yang tidak gatal.

" oy gremory sesuai perjanjian aku ambil kembali Koneko dari mu." Crows langsung pergi membawa Koneko.

Terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang termenung dijendela melihat kearah langit.

" akhirnya aku menemukan mu."

Story begin

" Naruto-sama kenapa waktu itu anda menyamar untuk menggambil ku? " Kata Koneko yang sedang memakan cemilan diruang tamu rumah Naruto.

" oh itu, aku hanya tidak inggin ada yang menggetahui identitas ku yang sebenarnya, apa lagi disana ada adik kandungku." Naruto langsung duduk di sopa yang Koneko duduki.

" adik kandung? " Koneko menatap naruto dengan raut wajah binggung.

"Menma, dia adik kandung ku." Kata Naruto santai sambil menggambil cemilan.

" jadi Menma adik kandung Naruto-sama pantas kalian hanpir mirip, yang membedakan hanya rambut, mata, dan tanda lahir." Kata Koneko yang mengemut kembali permen yang menjadi cemilan nya itu.

" emnph, kalau diterangkan rambut aku ikut ke Tou-sama dan Menma ke Kaa-sama,untuk mata Menma menggikuti mata Tou-sama yaitu blue shaprine sedangkan aku menggikuti mata Kaa-sama yaitu violet kemerahan." Naruto menjelaskan kepada Koneko.

" kalau begitu kenapa Naruto-sama tidak tinggal dengan keluargamu? " Koneko yang tidak tau Naruto diusir oleh keluarga nya bertanya.

" untuk itu aku tidak bisa menjawab, aku tidak inggin menggigat itu kembali." Naruto langsung meninggalkan Koneko sendirian di sopa.

' seberapa buruk nya hidup mu dimasa lalu Naruto-sama ' Koneko jadi iba akan masa lalu Naruto sampai-sampai dia tidak mau menceritakan nya.

'TING TONG' suara bel rumah Naruto berbunyi.

" biar aku saja " kata naruto yang keluar dari dapur.

" ada perlu ap, Tsubaki-chan dari mana kau tau alamat ku." Naruto bertanya dengan tampang polos.

" untuk itu aku tau dari data-data di sekolah." Balas Tsubaki.

" kalau begitu mau apa kau kemari? " Naruto bertanya lagi dengan polos dan membiarkan tamu nya berada diluar.

" boleh kah aku masuk, aku lelah berdiri terus." Akhir nya sebuar penggakuan yang dapat melepaskan Naruto dari sifat nya yang terlalu polos atau pura-pura polos itu.

" ah gomen, aku lupa karna heran kenapa kau bisa kemari." Dengan itu naruto membuka pintu untuk Tsubaki masuk.

" apa kau tinggal sendirian Naruto-kun? " dengan kata-kata itu Naruto baru inggat kalau dirumah nya ada Koneko dia masih belum mau identitasnya terbongkar.

' apa yang harus aku katakan aku tidak mungkin bilang kalau aku tinggal dengan Koneko.' Ucap batin Naruto.

" ah iya aku tinggal sendiri." Naruto gugup takut kalau dia ketahuan tinggal dengan Koneko.

" bolem aku pinjam kamar mandi nya sebentar Naruto-kun." Kata Tsubaki yang inggin buang air.

' ini kesempatan, aku bisa mencari Koneko dan menyuruhnya sembunyi sampai Tsubaki pergi.' Pikir Naruto yang dapat ide untuk menyuruh Koneko sembunyi.

" silahkan saja, letak kamar mandinya ada di dekat dapur. " Tsubaki yang sudah dapat persetujuan dari Naruto langsung pergi.

Naruto tidak tau dia sudah membuat kesalahan karna menbiarkan Tsubaki pergi ke kamar mandi, dia tidak tau kalau Koneko ada di dapur sedang mencari makanan.

" NARUTO-KUN! "

Sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari arah dapur yang manalain itu adalah Tsubaki yang sedang menuju kamar mandi, dia melihat Koneko sedang makan puding di dapur tempat yang harus dilewati sebelum kekamar mandi kamar mandi.

Naruto langsung melesat menuju daput untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, sayang nya kejadian yang tidak Naruto inginkan terjadi.

Terlihat Tsubaki didapur sedang bersila tanggan dibawah dada nya, dari raut wajah nya Naruto dapat tau kalau dia sedang marah, aura demonic terlihat disekitar Tsubaki yang sedang marah.

" Naruto-kun jelas kan kenapa Koneko-san bisa berada dirumah mu." Kata Tsubaki dengan aura demonic yang terus berkibar sambil menunjuk Koneko.

" a,aku bisa menjelaskan nya." Naruto tau dia sedang terancam dan dia tau dia harus pilis aman dengan menjelaskan nya pada Tsubaki.

" kalau begitu jelaskan." Kata Tsubaki dengan aura demonic yang masih besar.

" sebenarnya Koneko adalah teman ku sejak dulu dan dia bisa disini karna Nii-san ku yang membawanya kemari." Naruto takut kalau Tsubaki tidak akan percaya dengan alasan nya.

" jadi Crows adalah kakak mu." Tsubaki kaget dengan alasan Naruto.

" itu benar Crows-sama adalah kakak dari Naruto-sama." Kata Koneko yang sudah menghabiskan puding nya.

" sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku dengan emblem-emblem sama. " kata Naruto pada Koneko untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan suffik sama menurutnya itu terlalu formal untuk teman nya.  
" maaf itu tidak bisa Naruto-sama akan selalu jadi tuan ku." Koneko berucap dengan datar dan langsung pergi mengambil puding lagi.

" ah sudah larut malam, Naruto-kun aku kemarih hanya inggin memberimu buku perajaran dan aku juga harus segera pulang."kata Tsubaki sambil menyerahkan buku paket pelajaran yang bejumlah enam buah itu.

" kau mau aku antar pulang tidak? "tawar Naruto untuk menggantar tsubaki pulang.

" ah, tidak usah aku bisa pulang sendiri kok." Tolakan Tsubaki dengan sopan.

" kau yakin? " Naruto yang takut Tsubaki kenapa napa sekali lagi bertanya.

" emnph, sampai bertemu besok disekolah." Anggukan Tsubaki menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang ingin menggantar Tsubaki pulang.

" apa boleh buat." Naruto akhirnya menyerah karna keteguhan hati Tsubaki.

" Oyasuminasai "

SKIP pagi hari

Terlihat dua orang berbeda gendre berbagi tenpat tidur besama.

' KRING...' suara jam alaram dipagi hari itu membangunkan dua orang itu.

" Koneko-chan bagun waktu nya sekolah." Kata Naruto yang baru bangun tidur sambil memeluk Koneko itu.

" enghh Ohayou Naruto-sama." Kata Koneko yang baru banggun tidur, Koneko yang sedang duduk dengan posisi kaki membentuk hurup W dengan tanggan menggusap mata menjadii pemandanggan sendiri untuk Naruto.

" kau mandi duluan ya, biar aku yang menyiyapkan makanan." Koneko langsung pergi kekamar mandi duluan, sedangkan Naruto pergi kedapur menyiyapkan sarapan untuk mereka.

Selang beberapa saat Koneko turun dari tangga dengan seragam kouh akademi milik nya.

" apa sarapannya sudah siap Naruto-sama? " tanya Koneko yang baru selesai mandi.

" hai, tapi tunggu aku inggin bersiap dulu." Naruto pergi kekamar nya untuk siap-siap pergi kesekolah.

Setelah selesai siap-siap dan sarapan akhirnya Koneko dan Naruto berangkat bersama kesekolah,sesampainya disekolah terdengar beberapa teriakan gaje dari fans Naruto.

'Kyaa... Koneko beruntung sekali bisa berangkat bersama Naruto-kun.'

'Koneko dan Naruto-kun serasi sekali.'

Sebelum memasuki gedung Naruto sudah dihadang oleh Rias dan Sona serta ratu mereka yang manalai adalah Akeno dan Tsubaki.

" bisa kau jelaskan ini Uchiha-kun? " Sona memulai percakapan lebih dulu.

" jelaskan apa? " Naruto pura-pura tidak tau apa yang dimaksud Sona.

" Kau kenapa bisa bersama Koneko? " kata Rias dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

" oh kalau itu kenapa tidak tanya Tsubaki-chan." Naruto membalas Rias enteng.

" Tsubaki bisa kau jelaskan ini? " Tsubaki yang terdesak langsung menjelaskan.

" i-itu sebenarnya Naruto-kun adalah tuan Koneko yang asli sedangkan Crows-san adalah kakak Naruto-kun, dan untuk kenapa Koneko bisa bersama Naruto-kun Koneko-san sekarang tinggal dengan Naruto-kun." Tsubaki akhir nya membuat semuanya melihat kedia.

" kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari tadi." Ucapan Sona agak tajam pada Tsubaki.

" sebenarnya aku juga baru menggetauinya kemarin." Kata Tsubaki yang membela dirinya.

" baiklah kalau begitu aku akan pergi kekelas karna sepertinya pelajaran akan segera dimulai." Naruto langsung pergi kekelas meningalkan empat orang itu.

" sebaiknya kita juga kembali kekelas, kita lanjutkan mengintrogasinya setelah pulang sekolah, Tsubaki ayo." Sona juga langsung pergi kekelas nya dengan Tsubaki.

" sepertinya kita juga harus pergi Akeno."

Skip jam istirahat

Terlihat Naruto diam sendirian diatap sekolah sedang berbaring sambil melihat langit, Naruto inggat saat dia kecil bersama shinsui saat itu dia senang, gembira, dan merasa nyaman semua itu perasaan yang tidak Naruto dapat dari keluarganya.

" aku harap kau senang disana Nii-san. " sebuah air mata turun dari pelupuk mata Naruto saat dia mengingat kakak angkatnya itu.

" jadi kau Uchiha Naruto." Kata seseorang berambut merah crimos.

" siapa kau? " Naruto mulai siaga.

" nama ku Sirzech Gremory."

" Gremory berarti kau kakak Rias kan dan untuk apa kau menemui ku? " tanya Naruto yang masih siaga kalau kalau dia musuh.

" aku dengar kau memiliki kakak yang sanggat kuat, tapi aku tau kau bohong, sebenarnya kau tidak memiliki kakak kan, aku tau kau hidup sendiri dan kau membuat sandiwara agar kekuatan mu tidak diketahui orang lain." Sirzech mendekati Naruto.

" dari mana kau tau itu? " Naruto tidak percaya ada orang yang menggetahui rahasia nya.

" kau memang hebat dalam hal menyembunyikan aura, tapi kau masih terlalu cepat untuk bisa menkecohku, aku bisa menyimpan rahasiamu itu asalkan kau mau melakukan sesuatu untuk ku."

" baiklah apa yang kau ingin kan? "

" aku ingin kau membatalkan pertunangan adik ku, dan aku akan memberimu uang yang banyak dan rahasia mu akan tetap aman." Kata Sirzech sambil menyerah kan koper berisi uang.

" baiklah aku terima ini, kapan pertunangan itu dimulai."

" besok kau harus datang dengan ini." Sirzech langsung menyerahkan kertas teleportasi pada Naruto.

Skip time Waktu pertunanggan

" selamat datang di upacara pertunangan anatara ahli waris clan Gremory dan Phenex, saya Raiser Phenex akan bertunangan dengan Rias Gremory."

Terlihat banyak iblis yang hadir diacara pertunangan ini temasuk Lord Phenex dan Gremory sedang membicarakan sesuatu

" apa kah kau tau cara menyadarkan anak ku dari kesombongan nya Lrod Gremory." Lord Phenex meminta kepada Lord Gremory untuk membantu menyadarkan anak nya.

" tenang saja Lord Phenex anakku Sirzech sudah menemukan orang yang pas untuk itu." Lord Gremory mencoba memberitahu bahwa Sirzech telah menemukan orang yang dicarinnya untuk bisa meyakinkan anak nya.

" baiklah semoga saja ini berhasil."

Sementara dipanggung terlihat Raiser yang sedang tesenyum sombong.

" tunggu Raiser sebelum kau mengambil imoutoku kau harus bisa menggalahkan orang yang aku pilih, kau harus melawanya satu lawan satu" Sirzech berdiri dari kursinya dan menunjuk Raiser.

" baiklah akan aku kalah kan orang pilihanmu itu Lucifer-sama." Raiser berucap denga sombong dan tidak tau apa resikonya, sementara Sirzech hanya tersenyum.

Dengan pilihat Raiser Sirzeh langsung memangil seseorang dengan lingkaran sihir.

" jadi ini tempat pertunangan nya, jadi siapa yang akan aku lawan." kata seseorang dengan topeng polos yang kita ketahui ia Naruto atau Crows

" Lucifer-sama apa kau meledek ku dengan mengirim seorang manusia melawan ku." Raiser menunjuk Crows dengan senyum sombong diwajah nya.

" dia ya? " tanya Crows pada Sirzech dan hanya dibalas anggukan

" Grayfia pindahkan mereka kearena."

" hai."

Terlihat diarena Crows dan Raiser saling tatap, wajah Raiser menunjukan kesombongan sedangkan Crows masih terlihat tenang bahkan saringgan nya belum aktif.

" kau akan aku kalahkan dalam lima menit manusia."

" hn, kalau begitu buktikan."

Raiser langsung melesat kearah Crows dengan tinjuan berbalut api, Crows yang melihat serangan tidak bergerak

' **Buaghh** ' tinju api milik Raiser ditahan hanya dengan tangan kosong.

" hanya segitukah kemampuan mu, menyedihkan." tangan kanan Crows yang bebas mengambil kunai yang ada disaku belakang kantong senjata nya dan mencoba menusuk Raiser.

Raiser yang kesusahan menarik kembali lengan nya harus pasrah menerima tusukan itu.  
' **clebb '** kunai itu berhasil mengenai perut Raiser.

" sepertinya sudah." Crows yang melihat Raiser yang tergeletang menyangkan pertandingan sudah selesai.

Baru beberapa langkah Crows ingin meninggalkan area pertarungan

" kau mau pergi kemana Huh." Raiser bangkitlagi dengan luka diperutnya yang sudah hilang.

' _**fire ball**_ **'** bola api besar Raiser lempar menuju Crows.

' _**shadows haze**_ ' pilar api hitam ke unguan muncul melindungi Crows dari serangan bola api Raiser.

" a-apa itu " seluruh penonton terkejut karna munculnya sebuah pilar dari api hitam ke unguan yang menculang tinggi.

" sekarang giliranku." Semua orang langsung melihat Crows, mereka ingin melihat apa lagi kemampuan dari Crows.

' _**amaterasu : goukakyu no jutsu**_ ' semburan api hitam berskala besar keluar dari mulut Crows.

Raiser yang belum siap harus menerima serangan tersebut.

" arrgghhh api panas apa ini? " Raiser kesakitan akibat terkena serangan api hitam dari Crows.

" itu api hitam milik ku, kalau kau orang biasa kau akan langsung hangus, tapi nyantanya kau iblis jadi rasakan api itu menyiksamu selama tujuh hari tujuh malam."

Crows meninggalkan Raiser yang kesakitan dan melihat kelangit.

" umumkan pemenang nya."

" pemenang dari pertandingan ini Crows." Grayfia langsung menarik Raiser dan Crows keluar arena.

" medis " medis langsung datang setelah melihat Raiser dikeluarkan dari arena.

" percuma api itu tidak akan padam." Kata Crows dengan datar dan meninggalkan Raiser yang sedang kesakitan.

Sebelum Crows pergi dia menghampiri Koneko.

" Crows-sama anda memang hebat " Koneko berucap dengan datar.

" arigatou, kemarilah ayo kita pulang."

TBC

Maaf ya lama soal nya saya susah mikir buat kedepan nya takut ancur nih ffn

 _ **Shadows haze =**_ adalah kekuatan api hitam phantom hannibal yang selalu menggikuti mebelum menjadi pilar api yang besar

Untuk profil Naruto

Nama – Naruto Uchiha

Sejata – katana cakra (milik shinsui), black hermit ( cari di google)

Kekuatan – api hitam, penggendali bayangan, dan sharinggan

Penampilan – pakaian hitam dengan simbol clan uchiha dibelakang, celana jens biru panjang, sepatu pants dengan garis garis ungu .

Sekian dari **uchiha rei nara**


End file.
